Perfect Match
by Sarah8
Summary: Riot learns some surprising truths about Jem that will change both their lives forever-chp 7 UP NOW!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Perfect Match  
  
(This is a combination of the episodes 'The Day the Music Died' and 'Straight From the Heart.' Jem fans know what happened to her, but what happened to the Stingers is unknown; well this what I think could have happened. Riot is now going over some paperwork after firing designer Regine Cesaire.)  
  
It's April 25th, a week after Jem and Riot have returned to their music companies. As she had gotten things back in order the lead singer of The Stingers was now doing the same thing. However he was having problems, Eric and Pizzazz's constant harassment for starters. They were always asking him if he found out Jem's identity while they were on the island. In addition the last few days he couldn't even get her to speak to him. Suspecting his scam with Mrs. Farnsworth didn't help. To make matters worse he had fired Regine Cesaire and although Minx had him hire Yaki Tori, his designs turned out weren't that good after all.  
  
Moreover every time the designer would design something new for Pizzazz she would tear it up and after he asked her why she did it she always had an excuse. Saying things like they weren't good enough for her taste and it seemed his partner's lead singer did this a lot. He shakes his head in disappointment. He was glad though he went to see Jem and the Holograms perform the night before, however seeing his love wear what the French designer had in mine made her look hideous. Nevertheless her voice was of course magic. He smiles as he imagines her voice in his mind. But his precious moment is shattered when he hears the door slam. Riot then opens his eyes to see the lead singer of The Misfits glaring at him. He knew why too. Pizzazz was probably still fuming that he left with Jem on that cruise ship.  
  
"Eric tells me that you won't tell us who she is. Remember Riot she's the enemy and besides why didn't you take me on that cruise ship it would have been very romantic if I came along." She purrs. The blonde singer gawks at her. "Please I just had lunch. Besides I thought I made myself perfectly clear after I got back we are not a couple. That's all in your head. I want nothing to do with you especially after what Minx and Rapture told me you did with them and the Holograms." "It was a good song. I always knew my time in the spotlight would come but then miss pink hair had to come back and take it all away from me again!" "I don't want to hear it. Oh when are the Misfits going to produce another album? Eric told me you were good but so far you haven't produced one!" "It's not my fault Stormer hasn't given me anything good yet." She then sees his face. Her secret was out. "Minx told me that Kimber and Stormer wrote Top of the Charts. You told me you wrote for the Misfits have you been lying to me?" she just fluffs her hair.  
  
"It's my daddy's money that got this company started so I get whatever I want and if I want to say that I'm the writer for the Misfits that's how it'll be. He goes to respond when there is a knock on the door. "Yes?" "Riot its Stormer can I come in?" "Not unless you have something better then what you have been giving me." The keyboardist just shrugs her shoulders. "These are good Pizzazz. I just wish you would at least look at them." "Let me see them." Says Riot. Ignoring her lead singer Stormer hands her employer the music sheet. She watches him scan the lyrics humming the words. "This is very good. If Pizzazz won't use it The Stingers will." She smiles that is until she sees the green haired woman's face. "Don't even say it Pizzazz. Remember Eric and I are partners so you work for me as well. If I want to use her work I will and this time her name will go on the album as the writer." "Oh thank you Riot!" she then leaves his office.  
  
However once she is gone Pizzazz's sweet demeanor disappears. Furious that another woman could gain his attention when she knew that it was her father's money that got The Stingers to look her way. Why was he ignoring her and paying attention to miss pink hair and not her? It wasn't fair. "How dare you! First Jem now Stormer I'm better then both of them! You should be paying attention to me!" she then shoves his papers off his desk when he doesn't look up at her. "That does it get out! I'm sick of your tantrums maybe Eric will tolerate this attitude but I won't." she goes to respond when Riot's partner enters the room. "You heard him Pizzazz. Besides he's right its been a while since the Misfits put out an album anyway well that is unless you want Jem to get top ratings in the music charts." "Fine, but this isn't over Riot. She can't have you no matter what you say because you're mine!" she then leaves his office slamming the door behind her. But after she is gone Eric turns to his partner.  
  
"Speaking of Jem did you at any time see who she is?" The blonde singer can only stare. "What is so damn important about gaining her identity?" "Because it is. I mean for all we know Jem could be a criminal." "Very funny Eric." His partner is about to respond when the phone rings. "Hello Lindsey." "Riot do you think it's possible I could interview you this afternoon? I have some questions I've been dying to ask you!" "Of course Lindsey. Is one o' clock alright?" "Absolutely I'll see you at Stingers Sound." Riot then looks at Eric and realizes that wouldn't be a good idea. "Lindsey would you mind if we met at my penthouse?" "Sure no problem." "Good I'll see you there." She then hangs up.  
  
Nevertheless at one as Riot leaves Stingers Sound Eric Raymond stops him. "I think you and I should talk before you see Lindsey." The blonde singer looks at the Misfit's manager. He was nervous. "I have to go Eric I'll see you tomorrow." "But." Riot turns glaring at him. "It's about time you show me how good you are at running this company so far I've been the one doing all the work." He then leaves to meet Lindsey at his penthouse. But as the limo drives away Eric watches him through his office window. Pizzazz then appears next to him, "you better hope Eric that Lindsey doesn't tell Riot about the past few years." "Yeah I know. If Riot finds out that I lied about Jerrica we'll be in big trouble." "No you'll be in trouble." Her manager turns to the lead singer of the Misfits.  
  
"Oh really don't forget what you and the other Misfits tried with Prescott last year. When you found that obsessed fan through the classifieds whom you used in trying to gain Jem's identity." Raising her hand she goes to slap him when he grabs her wrist. "We're in this together Pizzazz like it or not now go work on getting another album out!" she pulls away and then storms out of his office. Once inside his penthouse the manager calls him to tell Riot that Lindsey had arrived. The blonde reporter still couldn't believe that The Stingers had just signed on with Eric Raymond after what he and the Misfits had done in the past few years. Then after getting seated does she start to ask her questions to the lead singer of the Stingers. But as she does Lindsey gets the impression Riot did not in fact check out Eric Raymond. "You really don't know about him do you? Him or the Misfits." Riot sits back. "What's there to know? Both music presidents came to see me on stage. Moreover Eric even said that Jerrica was an amateur."  
  
"An amateur huh, is that what he told you. Well first off for your information Eric used to work for her father at Starlight Music. It seems after he died Jerrica and Eric each got half of Starlight Music only he wouldn't let her access any of the funds, probably because he didn't want her to find out that he had embezzled from her father's music company." She watches as Riot squeezes his fists in anger. "There's more." She then tells him of the past few years and what Eric and the Misfits had tried to do in getting rid of Jem and the Holograms as well as his partner's hatred of Jerrica Benton.  
  
By the time the interview is over the lead singer of the Stingers is furious. Although yes he was mad at Eric he was in fact angrier with himself. Jerrica had warned him, pleaded to him that night at Le Klub Kool, but would he listen no! The poor thing looked at him as if he was making the biggest mistake of his life. Maybe it was time he go see her. Talk to her and this time be more open and allow her to explain things. She may not have the glitz that Eric had to offered him, but she did know how to promote her group and that mattered. That mattered to him a lot. "Thank you Lindsey you have been very helpful. I think I will go see Jerrica tonight and give her a second chance." She smiles. "Glad to hear it." He then kisses her hand and walks her to the door. 


	2. chp 2

At eight o' clock Riot gets in his limo and has his driver drive to Starlight Music. However, at the music company, Jerrica is stretching out on her office sofa. She had been working long hours trying to figure out a way to keep her music company going. Although her friends had asked her to come with them, she had to stay. Because of Kimber and Pizzazz, Starlight Music was in financial trouble. In addition Rio was avoiding her. Was he still mad that she had left with Riot or because she wouldn't let him buy those stupid lights? She then takes out her father's diary. "Maybe dad went through something like this." She then begins to scan through the pages hoping to find an answer to her situation.  
  
Nevertheless as she reads Riot has arrived and to his surprise, when he goes to see if anyone was in the lobby, he sees that the door is not locked. He knew he had seen a light on in one of the offices, but from what he could tell everyone was gone. He then enters the elevator and goes up to where he saw the office that had the light on. However as he enters the hall he hears a woman sobbing. To his surprise he sees Jerrica crying. In her hands was a brown journal. Riot then walks over and puts his hand on her shoulder. Startled by his appearance she drops the book. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you." "It's alright." He then hands her a handkerchief. "You were crying. Things that bad?" All she can do is nod. She then offers him a seat. "Minx tells me that you disappeared around the same time that Jem and I did." "Yeah and look what happened to Starlight Music. My sister Kimber ran Starlight Music to the ground and ended up giving it to Pizzazz. To think that woman was in charge of my foster girls gives me the shivers." Riot then asks her about the book in her hand. "Oh this was my father's diary." "Lindsey mentioned that your father had died. What about your mother?" she licks her lips. " My mother died when I was 12. I was reading that entry in my dad's diary when you came in." "I'm sorry." "It's alright, there was no way you could have known." She then walks over to the window.  
  
"Looks like I failed." "Maybe because I didn't give you much of a chance." She turns facing him. "I don't follow." "What I mean is I think its time we talk. Have you had dinner yet?" "No." "Good then it's settled." She steps back against the window, stunned by his words. "Wouldn't you rather have dinner with Jem? I know Rio does. It seems he would rather spend time with her more than me. Guess I'm no longer what he wants, that or I'm too boring." "Nonsense as I told you in Greece he's insensitive." "I don't know maybe I drove him away." "That doesn't matter now, come." He then takes her hand and after picking up her dad's diary the two go to have dinner. Then after finding a restaurant Riot tells her what Lindsey had mentioned during his interview. "Ah I see that's why the sudden interest in me. Well I suppose it's not too late. I rather you not go through what I am so ask your questions I insist." He then asks to start at the beginning well after her father passed away. She then tells him the events of the past few years.  
  
By the time dinner is over Riot has learned a lot about his partner. What a fool he was. The two then get in his limo. He had promised her that after dinner he would drive back to Starlight Music. However by now it was nearly ten and Jerrica had fallen asleep on his shoulder. The driver sees this too. "Sir it is late." "Yes and I would rather not wake her friends at Starlight Mansion. Take us back to my penthouse. I'll give her one of my shirts to sleep in. We could discuss the rest tomorrow." Maybe by the expo on Friday he would have an idea where he stood and if he should leave Stingers Sound. Then after lifting her in his arms he carries her into his suite. However as he enters his bedroom her father's diary falls out of her purse. Thinking that he could pick it up after he had put her to bed Riot ignores it and takes her inside and then lays her down and covers her up. But as he does she opens her eyes.  
  
"What?" She then watches him get out for her one of his white silk shirts that he had worn in Greece. He then explains that she had fallen asleep and that he wanted to avoid her sister and her friends. This she had to agree on. After what happened with Mrs. Farnsworth and Regine who knows how her friends would have reacted. "There is a boutique in the lobby. Tomorrow morning I'll pick you up something." Being so tired Jerrica just yawns. He then tells her good night and closes the door. She then takes off the red and white western suit and puts on the white shirt and gets into bed. As she sleeps he picks up the diary and looks at it. Riot had to admit he was tempted, but it was her father's diary. He couldn't just read it, but the mischievous part of him kept at him. He then sits down and begins to read. Although at first the beginning of the journal wasn't of much interest he soon reaches the entry where Jerrica's mother had died. He sighed as it made him think of his mother. The last time he had seen her was five years ago. It broke his heart when he had to leave, but what choice did he have. Riot then opens the door and enters his bedroom. The sleeping woman on his bed, he should have been more understanding, but no he had to be arrogant. He then sees that there was one strand of hair in her face. He moves it away gently, making sure not to awaken her. She looked so cute sleeping so soundly. He then gets up and leaves the room. Then after closing the door he goes back to continue reading her father's journal.  
  
By midnight he is now at the end of the last entry, but then something stuns him. Her father had mentioned in the diary that he had made for his eldest daughter a pair of red star shaped earrings. That Synergy, this computer, would reveal herself to Jerrica and her sister. The Rockin Roaster, the Jem symbol on the Roadster; now everything was fitting into place. The reason why Jerrica had disappeared was because she was with him. She was Jem. He puts down the journal and re-enters his bedroom. Riot then touches Jerrica's shoulder in an attempt to awaken her. It takes a few tries, but she finally opens her eyes. "Riot what is it?" "Could you sit up for a minute I need to ask you something. However before I do I have something I want to confess. I read your dad's diary." She stares at him trying to conceive what he had just said. "You don't mean all of it do you?" "Yes Jerrica all of it. I know you're Jem." "No, this isn't happening." She then puts her hands to her face and starts to cry. "Please don't." he says as he lowers her hands. "Although I have to admit it is shocking to learn this I won't tell anyone." He then pulls her close to him and puts his arm around her.  
  
"That was the last thing I would do. Nor would I tell Eric or the Misfits that you were Jem. Besides, now that I know my feelings still have not yet changed." Hearing this she lowers her hands. "I still want to make you mine, however there is just one problem. I only know the Jem part of you. I need to learn about the Jerrica part." She turns away. "Riot I don't know. There is also Rio to consider." He then takes her chin so she is looking at him. "First let's forget my stage name for now and use Rory instead. Second for the life of me I can't figure out why a man who treats you like discarded garbage you feel a need to stay loyal to him." "That's not true." "Oh and when was the last time he took you out on a date or told you that he loved you?" "As Jerrica, not in a while." He then takes her hand in his. "That's probably because of me." She shakes her head. "No, Rio and I have been having problems for a long time now." She then gets up and wraps her arms around her waist.  
  
"I think I lost Rio after we did Starbright." "Pardon?" By now the lead singer of the Stingers had gotten up and joined her. He had his arms wrapped around her. From what she could tell he wasn't going to give up and to be honest she wasn't sure she could keep herself from turning around and letting him have her. It had been so long since she was held. It felt so good. However she isn't the only one that notices this. Riot can see it in her body language. "Before you explain relax, I'm not going to hurt you. Pretend the world disappeared and it's only you and me." When he sees that she has he turns her around and before she can even react he kisses her. Jerrica wants to resist, but after a few seconds she gives in and puts her arms around his neck. Riot then steps back and caresses her cheek. "You should be with a man who wants to take care of you and from what I can see he hasn't done so," he says as he traces a line over one of the bags under her eyes.  
  
"It isn't his fault." "Oh no if you were mine I would make sure you wouldn't be at the office working till midnight, but we're going off the subject. "I want to know what this Starbright film is." She nods her head and after sitting down Jerrica tells him of what happened. Nevertheless by the time she is finished Riot is stunned. An amateur she was not. To go all through that and then deal with Eric's spending of Starlight Music's funds; she was brilliant and also very tired. He sees her yawn. It was now almost one a.m. "Come let's get you to bed," Before she can respond he lifts her in his arms and carries her into his bedroom. He then tucks her in and after he is sure she is asleep he goes over to the couch and falls asleep. 


	3. chp 3

However the next morning after picking up a white dress for her the two  
  
talk more about the last few years. Riot then asks her why his partner  
  
hated her so much. "I mean he can't just be mad at you because you have  
  
Starlight Music."  
  
  
  
"Well see it's more than that. I think after my father hired him, Eric  
  
assumed since dad had given him full control of Starlight Music that it was  
  
going to be his. But what he didn't know was that dad had given me half and  
  
that there wasn't anything he could do about it. Moreover I think he  
  
believed that I could be as easily manipulated as Pizzazz, whose father too  
  
had his own company."  
  
  
  
"But he was wrong wasn't he?"  
  
  
  
"Yes but this time he's won. I'm surprised that I'm saying this but without  
  
your group eventually Starlight Music would go bankrupt."  
  
  
  
He lifts her chin. "Maybe I can change that, well that is if you would have  
  
dinner with me tonight. Then I could get to know you better."  
  
  
  
Although still not sure how far she could trust him, by the way he was  
  
treating her it was hard for her to resist. "Ok Rory I would love to have  
  
dinner with you."  
  
  
  
"Excellent." He then, after she gets ready, takes her to Starlight Music.  
  
Although at times not sure what his motives were dinner, with the lead  
  
singer of the Stingers was actually quite nice.  
  
  
  
Moreover every time they had dinner she would tell him more; however she  
  
had one problem, she couldn't tell her friends or her sister. They wouldn't  
  
understand and although they hadn't questioned her for a whole week while  
  
she was having dinner with Riot this time she ran into a problem. After  
  
putting on a violet dress with a purple bolero jacket Jerrica then looks at  
  
herself in the mirror. "This dress reminds me of that pretty gown he bought  
  
for me on the cruise ship." She then looks at the clock on the wall. It was  
  
almost time for her date with Riot. She then gets from behind her desk a  
  
small suitcase with her long purple dress and pink Capri hat inside and  
  
goes to leave when she sees Aja and the other Holograms standing in the  
  
doorway.  
  
  
  
"Well it looks like you were right Raya my sister is going out but with  
  
who?"  
  
  
  
The blonde executive just walks past them. "Oh stop looking at me like  
  
that." She then goes to the elevator but as she enters she turns to them.  
  
"Don't forget tomorrow is the Expo."  
  
  
  
"Yeah and isn't Rio taking you?" inquires Shana.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, but probably only to find out why I've going out so much, as well as  
  
probably with who." She then hits the elevator button and seconds later  
  
the doors close. However unknown to the Holograms Jerrica had one stop to  
  
make before seeing Riot. She then enters the garage, opens the rockin  
  
roadster's trunk and takes out two photo albums. She wanted to show Rory  
  
photos of her family. She then leaves the garage and waits for Riot's limo  
  
in front of Starlight Music. Nevertheless as the limo arrives and she gets  
  
in Rio appears with Jerrica's sister Kimber.  
  
  
  
"Where is she going at this time of night?"  
  
  
  
"Where she always goes with him!"  
  
  
  
Rio turns to her. "With who?"  
  
  
  
"I think its Riot at least that's what we think, the other Holograms and  
  
I."  
  
  
  
He squeezes his clenched fist. "Well at least Jem got the hint that he was  
  
no good, but why couldn't his girlfriend? That is unless she was desperate  
  
to get the Stingers to sign on with Starlight Music. No matter, he would  
  
confront her tomorrow at the Expo. But as he makes his plan Jerrica is  
  
receiving a surprise of her own as her companion hands her a small shopping  
  
bag. She looks at him as she pulls out a white strapless bikini. "Rory you  
  
can't be serious?"  
  
  
  
"Yes I am and I want you to wear that at the Celebrity beach bash tomorrow  
  
afternoon and I rather you come as Jerrica and not as Jem."  
  
  
  
She shakes her head. "Everyone will be expecting Jem not me."  
  
  
  
"Well I want you there. To me Jem is only an image, an illusion, please,"  
  
he asks. With the way he looked how could she say no.  
  
  
  
"Ok Rory I'll wear the bikini." He then kisses her. However as he does he  
  
sees the photo albums in her hands.  
  
  
  
"What's this?" he asks. She then hands him one of the albums. He opens it  
  
to see her as a little girl at the age of ten in her father's lap. He is  
  
reading a book to her. "My love you were an adorable little girl." She  
  
blushes. They then arrive at the restaurant where he asks her some more  
  
questions. She notices that of everything he had been asking her about Eric  
  
and the Misfits, his questions focused mainly on the different times they  
  
had gone after her identity. The way he acted when he found out about  
  
Prescott and Eric's reward for Jem's identity in New York it made her feel  
  
better. "Well it was a good thing my group was not there because he would  
  
have regretted doing that to you." He had said as he had taken her in his  
  
arms. Yes it was a bit much, but it also felt so good. Nevertheless at the  
  
evening's end they are at his penthouse suite. The two are now curled up in  
  
his bedroom. Although Jerrica would have waited till she was married before  
  
making love to a man, with Riot it was different. He made her first time  
  
special. As she rests her head on his chest he watches as she lazily lifts  
  
the medallion around his neck.  
  
  
  
"Do you like it my love? I could get you one."  
  
  
  
She just shrugs her shoulders as she plays with the gold coin. "No, but  
  
there are times I wish I had something like it."  
  
  
  
"Such as?" "  
  
  
  
You'll laugh."  
  
  
  
He rubs her back. "No I won't, please tell me."  
  
  
  
"A locket." He then sees her sigh.  
  
  
  
"Jerrica if your afraid you'll forget your parents I doubt it, especially  
  
since you have the earrings from your father and of course your voice which  
  
you inherited from your mother."  
  
  
  
She just nods her head in acceptance. "Rory can I ask you something. I have  
  
opened my heart to you. You know everything about me, the good times as  
  
well as the bad, but I have yet to know anything about you." Suddenly she  
  
feels her lover go tense. "Did I say something wrong?"  
  
  
  
He leans over and pulls her up to where her head is on his shoulder. "No of  
  
course not its just talking about my past is also painful."  
  
  
  
"Too painful for you to even tell me?"  
  
  
  
He moves a strand of hair from her face. "Not at all Jerrica it's just, oh  
  
how should I explain it? I know in your dad's diary he mentioned that the  
  
night your mother died that you two had an argument and that I suspect is  
  
why you put out your mom's album, to make up for what you said and didn't  
  
say that night." She nods.  
  
  
  
"Well I to have had that experience, but it involved my father." He then  
  
lifts her chin. "You're a lucky woman that your father supported your  
  
dreams, my father didn't." Riot says. She goes to ask him to explain, but  
  
instead yawns.  
  
  
  
"Dearest Jerrica in due time I will tell you of my past," he says as he  
  
pulls the covers over them both. "Moreover I promise very soon after I take  
  
care of a couple of things the Stingers will come to your company and you  
  
my love will never have to worry about Eric or Pizzazz taking Starlight  
  
Music away from you ever again."  
  
  
  
"But what about my secret?" she says in a quiet whisper. Riot kisses her on  
  
the forehead.  
  
  
  
"That will never happen I promise you. Now sleep. We both have a busy day  
  
ahead of us tomorrow." He then turns off the light and seconds later he too  
  
falls fast asleep. 


	4. chp 4

However the next morning after picking up a white dress for her the two talk more about the last few years. Riot then asks her why his partner  
  
hated her so much. "I mean he can't just be mad at you because you have  
  
Starlight Music."  
  
  
  
"Well see it's more than that. I think after my father hired him, Eric  
  
assumed since dad had given him full control of Starlight Music that it was  
  
going to be his. But what he didn't know was that dad had given me half and  
  
that there wasn't anything he could do about it. Moreover I think he  
  
believed that I could be as easily manipulated as Pizzazz, whose father too  
  
had his own company."  
  
  
  
"But he was wrong wasn't he?"  
  
  
  
"Yes but this time he's won. I'm surprised that I'm saying this but without  
  
your group eventually Starlight Music would go bankrupt."  
  
  
  
He lifts her chin. "Maybe I can change that, well that is if you would have  
  
dinner with me tonight. Then I could get to know you better."  
  
  
  
Although still not sure how far she could trust him, by the way he was  
  
treating her it was hard for her to resist. "Ok Rory I would love to have  
  
dinner with you."  
  
  
  
"Excellent." He then, after she gets ready, takes her to Starlight Music.  
  
Although at times not sure what his motives were dinner, with the lead  
  
singer of the Stingers was actually quite nice.  
  
  
  
Moreover every time they had dinner she would tell him more; however she  
  
had one problem, she couldn't tell her friends or her sister. They wouldn't  
  
understand and although they hadn't questioned her for a whole week while  
  
she was having dinner with Riot this time she ran into a problem. After  
  
putting on a violet dress with a purple bolero jacket Jerrica then looks at  
  
herself in the mirror. "This dress reminds me of that pretty gown he bought  
  
for me on the cruise ship." She then looks at the clock on the wall. It was  
  
almost time for her date with Riot. She then gets from behind her desk a  
  
small suitcase with her long purple dress and pink Capri hat inside and  
  
goes to leave when she sees Aja and the other Holograms standing in the  
  
doorway.  
  
  
  
"Well it looks like you were right Raya my sister is going out but with  
  
who?"  
  
  
  
The blonde executive just walks past them. "Oh stop looking at me like  
  
that." She then goes to the elevator but as she enters she turns to them.  
  
"Don't forget tomorrow is the Expo."  
  
  
  
"Yeah and isn't Rio taking you?" inquires Shana.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, but probably only to find out why I've going out so much, as well as  
  
probably with who." She then hits the elevator button and seconds later  
  
the doors close. However unknown to the Holograms Jerrica had one stop to  
  
make before seeing Riot. She then enters the garage, opens the rockin  
  
roadster's trunk and takes out two photo albums. She wanted to show Rory  
  
photos of her family. She then leaves the garage and waits for Riot's limo  
  
in front of Starlight Music. Nevertheless as the limo arrives and she gets  
  
in Rio appears with Jerrica's sister Kimber.  
  
  
  
"Where is she going at this time of night?"  
  
  
  
"Where she always goes with him!"  
  
  
  
Rio turns to her. "With who?"  
  
  
  
"I think its Riot at least that's what we think, the other Holograms and  
  
I."  
  
  
  
He squeezes his clenched fist. "Well at least Jem got the hint that he was  
  
no good, but why couldn't his girlfriend? That is unless she was desperate  
  
to get the Stingers to sign on with Starlight Music. No matter, he would  
  
confront her tomorrow at the Expo. But as he makes his plan Jerrica is  
  
receiving a surprise of her own as her companion hands her a small shopping  
  
bag. She looks at him as she pulls out a white strapless bikini. "Rory you  
  
can't be serious?"  
  
  
  
"Yes I am and I want you to wear that at the Celebrity beach bash tomorrow  
  
afternoon and I rather you come as Jerrica and not as Jem."  
  
  
  
She shakes her head. "Everyone will be expecting Jem not me."  
  
  
  
"Well I want you there. To me Jem is only an image, an illusion, please,"  
  
he asks. With the way he looked how could she say no.  
  
  
  
"Ok Rory I'll wear the bikini." He then kisses her. However as he does he  
  
sees the photo albums in her hands.  
  
  
  
"What's this?" he asks. She then hands him one of the albums. He opens it  
  
to see her as a little girl at the age of ten in her father's lap. He is  
  
reading a book to her. "My love you were an adorable little girl." She  
  
blushes. They then arrive at the restaurant where he asks her some more  
  
questions. She notices that of everything he had been asking her about Eric  
  
and the Misfits, his questions focused mainly on the different times they  
  
had gone after her identity. The way he acted when he found out about  
  
Prescott and Eric's reward for Jem's identity in New York it made her feel  
  
better. "Well it was a good thing my group was not there because he would  
  
have regretted doing that to you." He had said as he had taken her in his  
  
arms. Yes it was a bit much, but it also felt so good. Nevertheless at the  
  
evening's end they are at his penthouse suite. The two are now curled up in  
  
his bedroom. Although Jerrica would have waited till she was married before  
  
making love to a man, with Riot it was different. He made her first time  
  
special. As she rests her head on his chest he watches as she lazily lifts  
  
the medallion around his neck.  
  
  
  
"Do you like it my love? I could get you one."  
  
  
  
She just shrugs her shoulders as she plays with the gold coin. "No, but  
  
there are times I wish I had something like it."  
  
  
  
"Such as?" "  
  
  
  
You'll laugh."  
  
  
  
He rubs her back. "No I won't, please tell me."  
  
  
  
"A locket." He then sees her sigh.  
  
  
  
"Jerrica if your afraid you'll forget your parents I doubt it, especially  
  
since you have the earrings from your father and of course your voice which  
  
you inherited from your mother."  
  
  
  
She just nods her head in acceptance. "Rory can I ask you something. I have  
  
opened my heart to you. You know everything about me, the good times as  
  
well as the bad, but I have yet to know anything about you." Suddenly she  
  
feels her lover go tense. "Did I say something wrong?"  
  
  
  
He leans over and pulls her up to where her head is on his shoulder. "No of  
  
course not its just talking about my past is also painful."  
  
  
  
"Too painful for you to even tell me?"  
  
  
  
He moves a strand of hair from her face. "Not at all Jerrica it's just, oh  
  
how should I explain it? I know in your dad's diary he mentioned that the  
  
night your mother died that you two had an argument and that I suspect is  
  
why you put out your mom's album, to make up for what you said and didn't  
  
say that night." She nods.  
  
  
  
"Well I to have had that experience, but it involved my father." He then  
  
lifts her chin. "You're a lucky woman that your father supported your  
  
dreams, my father didn't." Riot says. She goes to ask him to explain, but  
  
instead yawns.  
  
  
  
"Dearest Jerrica in due time I will tell you of my past," he says as he  
  
pulls the covers over them both. "Moreover I promise very soon after I take  
  
care of a couple of things the Stingers will come to your company and you  
  
my love will never have to worry about Eric or Pizzazz taking Starlight  
  
Music away from you ever again."  
  
  
  
"But what about my secret?" she says in a quiet whisper. Riot kisses her on  
  
the forehead.  
  
  
  
"That will never happen I promise you. Now sleep. We both have a busy day  
  
ahead of us tomorrow." He then turns off the light and seconds later he too  
  
falls fast asleep.  
  
  
  
````````````````````````` The next day Riot drops her off at Starlight Mansion.  
  
Later that Saturday morning as he leaves the Expo, Riot sees Jerrica and  
  
Rio arguing.  
  
  
  
"Jerrica I want to know who you have been seeing! I'm your boyfriend I  
  
thought that at least gave me the right to know!"  
  
  
  
She turns looking at him. "Yes, but when was the last time you took me out  
  
on a date huh? It's only when you and Jem have a fight that you want to be  
  
with me! To you I'm just responsible, dependable Jerrica. Well I'm not like  
  
that. I'm much more and maybe I've found someone who sees me as an  
  
attractive woman."  
  
  
  
He just shakes his head as he comes over to where she is standing and tells  
  
her he is sorry that he had taken her for granted, but still he had a hard  
  
time believing that another man would want her. Although Randy James had  
  
made an attempt after the Jem Jam concert, the drummer wasn't around and  
  
Rio knew he wasn't that much of a competition. But Riot, this worried him.  
  
He had a way with women. Kimber, Pizzazz, and yes, even the way Jem acted  
  
around him. Although Kimber, Pizzazz, and Jem were easy to explain, his  
  
influence over Jerrica on the other hand was what concerned him. He tries  
  
to tell this to her, but she refuses to listen and walks away. However  
  
later that afternoon at the Celebrity beach, while Lindsey was interviewing  
  
the Limp Lizards, Jerrica arrives wearing the white strapless bikini.  
  
  
  
As she walks down the beach, guys who would usually only bother her if she  
  
was Jem were now looking her over and they weren't the only ones. Rio, Eric  
  
Raymond, and Riot were now watching.  
  
  
  
"Is that Jerrica Benton?" asks Roxy.  
  
  
  
"I don't believe it!" cracks the Misfit's manager. Nor does Rio, who is  
  
being harassed once again by Minx to have dinner with him, when the two see  
  
his girlfriend walking down the beach. The two then watch as she sits in a  
  
beach chair next to where the other Holograms are sitting. Her friends  
  
watch as she takes out a magazine and begins to read.  
  
  
  
  
  
Moreover as they watched, shocked by their friend appearing as herself,  
  
Lindsey Pierce who had been talking reluctantly with the Misfit's lead  
  
singer turns when Pizzazz cracks, "What's miss goody two shoes up to  
  
dressed like that?"  
  
  
  
"What? Oh my god!" Lindsey says, shocked at seeing the blonde executive in  
  
the white bathing suit. "Excuse me!" She then gets her cameraman and  
  
rushes over to where Jerrica, who is now being questioned by her sister  
  
Kimber, is sitting.  
  
  
  
"Uh sis, Jem is supposed to be here remember, not you." Her older sister  
  
goes to respond when Riot appears and says.  
  
  
  
"Awe contraire Kimber, Jem is here she just isn't hiding behind the  
  
hologram your father programmed." he says. He then sits next to Jerrica and  
  
kisses her hand. "You look beautiful!" However his words get the other  
  
Holograms' attention.  
  
  
  
"What did you say?" snaps Aja.  
  
  
  
Their friend turns. "He knows everything. See, Rory read Dad's diary."  
  
  
  
"Oh!" snaps Aja crossing her arms across her chest.  
  
  
  
"Yes, but if you think I'm going to wreck the relationship that has started  
  
between us by telling Eric or the Misfits that I know who Jem is you're  
  
mistaken. Besides when Rio finds out you have been seeing me, from what I  
  
have seen, I will have you all to myself very soon," he says as he points  
  
towards Rio who is running over to them. Before he can demand an  
  
explanation Lindsey Pierce kneels down next to the two and is amazed when  
  
Riot points out that he and Jerrica made a perfect couple. This gets  
  
Pizzazz's attention who then runs over, shoving Rio aside; and after  
  
getting in front of Kimber demands to know what Jerrica is doing with her  
  
man.  
  
  
  
"What do you think your doing with Riot!" she snaps as she grabs his arm,  
  
kicking sand in the blonde executive's face.  
  
  
  
"Stop it!" Jerrica cries.  
  
  
  
"That's enough Pizzazz!" snaps Riot who pulls his arm away from her. "I  
  
will not tolerate such behavior from you. Unless you want the rest of the  
  
world to know how I truly feel about you I suggest you leave at once!"  
  
  
  
Although still wanting to argue, she is pulled away by Eric who tells her  
  
to forget it, that after they got back from the New York concert he would  
  
get an explanation from his partner. However as Riot brushes the sand off  
  
Jerrica's suit Minx and Rio have another argument. Angered that he still  
  
won't give her any attention the Stinger's keyboardist goes for a swim, but  
  
instead gets caught in an underwater current and is pulled under. Rapture  
  
then goes and gets Rio who jumps in and saves her friend. Then after she is  
  
revived, the Holograms and the other Stingers get a surprise when Minx  
  
announces that because Rio had saved her she was going to change. Though  
  
happy to hear this, Riot is also concerned when Minx wants to please  
  
people, her eagerness can also turn into a serious disaster. He then  
  
whispers to Jerrica, before leaving with his backup singers that if Minx  
  
appears offering help to her to let him know, that he would pay for any  
  
damage that his companion might do. Although thinking that Riot might be  
  
overreacting she agrees. He then kisses her on the cheek and after joining  
  
his backup singers in his limo the three leave the beach.  
  
  
  
Moreover after a few days of Minx's attempt of being a good friend, Jerrica  
  
gets a full view of the keyboardists over eagerness to please people and  
  
it's more than she can handle. She then tells Riot over the phone about  
  
everything Minx had done.  
  
  
  
"Oh darling I am sorry. How much damage did my little keyboardist do?"  
  
  
  
"Well besides trying to give me a new look that nearly took hours to remove  
  
the makeup the fools put on me she made some of the Starlight Girls sick  
  
with candy and ice cream. Then there is the paint guns and Rio's  
  
synthesizer she destroyed after the two had a fight."  
  
  
  
"I see, anything else?"  
  
  
  
"Well now that you mention it she installed a security system."  
  
  
  
"Oh no." says Riot as he puts his hand over his face. "Please tell me she  
  
didn't."  
  
  
  
"She did Rory, but thankfully Rio pulled it out."  
  
  
  
The blonde singer shakes his head. "I'm sorry she caused so much damage,  
  
but I think there is more. By your tone I can tell something is wrong.  
  
Please tell me."  
  
  
  
She sits back in her office chair. "Rio confronted me about you Rory. I had  
  
to tell him about us." But as she says this Jerrica gets all choked up.  
  
  
  
"My love please don't cry. Maybe this will help. Tonight the Stingers are  
  
playing one last performance at Le Klub Kool, why don't you come and see  
  
us. Moreover bring a contract for me to look over."  
  
  
  
She smiles. "That does cheer me up Rory. Of course I'll come."  
  
  
  
"Good, and please wear that lovely ensemble I met you in the first time at  
  
Le Klub Kool."  
  
  
  
She laughs, blushing. "What time are you playing?"  
  
  
  
"The same time as before eight o' clock." The two then talk a few minutes  
  
more before she hangs up. Nevertheless when Jerrica is getting ready to  
  
leave she is stopped by her now ex-boyfriend.  
  
  
  
"I have to leave tomorrow to help Johnny Deacon in San Francisco, but  
  
before I go I want to tell you that I think your making a mistake dating  
  
that jerk!" Rio said.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry I know that you don't approve. I can't explain but he's been so  
  
nice to me. He's even willing to make up for what Minx did at Starlight  
  
Mansion. Besides I think Riot has changed." Jerrica says.  
  
  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
  
  
"He has. For the past two weeks while we've been going out before he leaves  
  
he's taken time with each of my foster girls, telling them how sorry he was  
  
for how he treated them. Ashley has even forgiven him for how he acted  
  
towards her."  
  
  
  
"I don't care and if you continue seeing him miss boss lady then we're not  
  
dating any more, got it?"  
  
  
  
"Fine! You've always wanted Jem anyway!" Jerrica yells. She then rushes  
  
out and as she does her friends see her. Shana then sees Rio come out.  
  
  
  
"Now what did you say to her?" Shana asks.  
  
  
  
"She's gone to see that jerk! That arrogant clown who nearly took Jem away  
  
from me!"  
  
  
  
"Well she wouldn't be seeing Riot if you would take her out once in a  
  
while!" snaps Raya who by now is face to face with him. "It angers me the  
  
way you treat Jerrica. She's always so nice and although every time you  
  
ignore her and go out with Jem she always forgives you. It serves you right  
  
if another man takes an interest in her!" Their road manger goes to make a  
  
quick response but then looks at his watch. He had to get going.  
  
  
  
"Fine whatever! Let them have each other. At times she's just like him  
  
anyway, always manipulating the situation. That and her lying!" he says as  
  
he storms out. But as leaves to meet Johnny, Jerrica has arrived at the  
  
club. Although happy that her companion's group was coming to her company,  
  
she was also sad and Riot sees it as he and the Stingers perform. Then once  
  
he is finished, and after changing clothes, he then joins Jerrica at her  
  
table. Seeing that she is sad he suggests they go back to his penthouse.  
  
Tomorrow was his mom's birthday as well as the Stingers party. He wanted  
  
Jerrica to be there. In addition he already picked out and bought an outfit  
  
that he wanted his companion to wear tomorrow night. The two then leave the  
  
club.  
  
  
  
However later that evening, as the two eat dinner, Riot can tell that his  
  
love's mind is elsewhere as she looks out from the balcony of his hotel. He  
  
had already signed the contract now all he had to do was contact Pizzazz's  
  
father, sell him his half of Stingers Sound and then he could run Starlight  
  
Music with Jerrica. Moreover he would find a way of making up the money  
  
that his soon to be ex-partner had stolen from her music company. Riot then  
  
picks up the white box and slips up behind her. "Jerrica?"  
  
  
  
She turns when he says her name. "I'm sorry Rory. I guess I'm not good  
  
company tonight." She then sees the box in his hands. "What's this?"  
  
  
  
"Open it. I want you to wear this tomorrow night at the Stingers party."  
  
She then as he holds the box in his hands lifts the white gown from inside.  
  
  
  
"It's beautiful Rory!"  
  
  
  
"Yes it is, but I think it would be more beautiful if I saw you in it." She  
  
laughs at him, but then sees his face. He really wanted her to wear it.  
  
"Maybe this will get you to do it. After my party tomorrow night I will be  
  
yours and I mean that literally." He then tells her he had signed the  
  
contract; that he would leave Stingers Sound and come to Starlight Music.  
  
This does the trick. She then enters his bedroom and puts on the gown.  
  
  
  
But as she slips the white spaghetti strap gown on she notices that it was  
  
a little bit like the glitter n gold dress that she had worn as Jem, except  
  
it was different. One thing that was immediate was that the gold ruffle was  
  
bigger on the glitter n gold dress that she had worn as Jem. This one was  
  
smaller and just around the waist connected to a big gold bow. She then  
  
feels something on her neck. She looks up to see Riot clasping a gold  
  
choker around her neck. He then slides a long gold scarf over the front of  
  
her neck so the two ends rested on her back. "You could wear your hair like  
  
it is tonight and this white bow could hold your hair back."  
  
  
  
She sighs as she turns, facing him. "How can I say no? Rory, after all that  
  
has happened, the lies I told you, you still want me."  
  
  
  
He takes her hands in his. "Jerrica I was the one that lead you on. I  
  
manipulated you; hurt you in ways a man should not do to a woman. I love  
  
you with all my heart." He then kisses her. 


	5. chp 5

Nevertheless the next morning after dropping Jerrica at Starlight Mansion,  
  
Riot goes to see his parents then afterwards he would go see Pizzazz's  
  
father. When he arrives he gives his mom her birthday gift, his first  
  
album. Daniel Llewelyn, who had opposed his son's choice of lifestyle,  
  
throws him out after they have a big fight; saying that if his son wanted  
  
to ruin his life by being a rock star then he had no son. Riot then leaves,  
  
saddened now knowing he would never get to see his mother again. Now he  
  
truly understood how Jerrica felt. But as he gets in the limo he remembers  
  
he still had to go see Pizzazz's father. Then, after arriving at the Gabor  
  
mansion and meeting Harvey Gabor, does Riot explain what he had in mind. He  
  
watches as the old man listens to his proposal.  
"That's not possible young man. Eric came to me right before your group had  
  
arrived that day explaining that it was Phyllis's doing."  
"Phyllis, so that's what her real name is."  
Pizzazz's father just shakes his head. "I'm sorry Riot but I just can't  
  
believe what you're saying."  
"Can't or won't believe it Mr. Gabor? Eric Raymond, your daughter's  
  
manager, used to work for Jerrica's father to which he then embezzled money  
  
from Starlight Music and because of it the president of the music company  
  
is near bankruptcy."  
"Well if that's the case why didn't you go to her company instead of his?"  
"Because sir I was an arrogant fool who cared nothing about anyone but  
  
myself. However Jerrica changed all that. What I'm trying to say Mr. Gabor  
  
is if he stole from Starlight Music isn't it possible he stole from you as  
  
well?"  
This gets his attention. He had heard rumors about what had happened, that  
  
Starlight Music went through some hard times especially when his daughter  
  
got hold of it. He sighs remembering regretfully that day when she won  
  
control of Starlight Music as well as Starlight Mansion.  
"What are your terms Riot?"  
"I want to sell you my half of Stingers Sound. Then maybe Mr. Gabor you  
  
can keep an eye on your daughter's funds. In addition I will also give you  
  
the penthouse that I bought six months ago. All I ask is that you give me a  
  
couple of days to move my property out of the penthouse as well as the  
  
music company."  
"And where will you live?"  
"Starlight Mansion. I'm going to do what a certain man would not do and  
  
take care of a woman and help her continue what her father had started."  
"Oh?" inquires Pizzazz's father. "But I thought you were after Jem."  
"I was, but after what I did in the last few months I have ruined that  
  
relationship. It was because of Lindsey Pierce that I got to see a real  
  
woman. Jerrica is actually just like how Rio described her. It's a shame he  
  
has no idea what a catch he had. She really is twice the woman Jem is and  
  
so much more."  
"Really and how does Jem feel about you and her manager?"  
"She supports it and is very happy that Jerrica and I are together. Now do  
  
we have a deal?"  
"I don't know."  
"Maybe this will help." Riot then gets out his brief case and takes out his  
  
financial statement. "Look over your daughter's financial statement from  
  
the last few years sir then tell me if I'm full of it. In addition I too  
  
could be in the same spot, but that doesn't matter to me. I can't undo the  
  
past, but I can make up for it." The blonde singer then waits, and he  
  
doesn't have too wait long either because a few minutes later Harvey Gabor  
  
looks up.  
"You have a deal, and I'll even give you till Monday morning for you to get  
  
your belongings out, fair enough?"  
"Yes sir it is. Thank you." He then shakes Mr. Gabor's hand and leaves the  
  
estate. However by the time he is finished packing and arrives at Starlight  
  
Mansion his companion can tell something is wrong.  
"Rory?"  
He touches her cheek. "I'm alright Jerrica."  
He then goes to kiss her when he hears Aja snap, "What's he doing here?"  
  
Jerrica sighs.  
"You didn't tell them yet?" She goes to answer, but he puts his finger on  
  
her lips. "I'm glad because its time I apologize to them for my behavior  
  
towards them." She then watches as her boyfriend walks over to her best  
  
friend Aja Leith, the lead guitarist of the Holograms. "I know by now it's  
  
probably too late for me to be saying this but I am sorry. I'll do whatever  
  
it takes to make up for the way I behaved when The Stingers stayed here."  
Aja looks over at Jerrica. "It's true he's changed and beside when he  
  
learned I was Jem he didn't get mad. I know Rio wouldn't understand but at  
  
least Rory does." Aja goes to respond when Terri comes running in.  
"Are you coming to stay Riot?" she asked. He smiles at the little girl and  
  
to the lead guitarist's shock lifts her in his arms.  
"Yes little one I will be staying here. I just hope that you believe what I  
  
said about Rapture. It was wrong for her to say those things to you." He  
  
then kisses the little girl on the cheek and puts her down. "Proof enough?"  
"Yeah I guess so, but what about Minx and Rapture?"  
"Yes that reminds me, Monday morning I will have the alarm specialist  
  
install a new burglar alarm because I too have been at her mercy." He then  
  
explains when Minx had installed an alarm in his penthouse as well as how  
  
when it went off the other alarms in the building went off too. He then  
  
turns to Jerrica. "It's all set. Now if you will excuse me I need to go see  
  
my backup singers." He then goes to the door to leave when she stops him.  
  
Some thing was wrong.  
"Rory talk to me. Did something happen? Did you run into Rio?"  
He turns touching her cheek. "Yes something happened, but it doesn't  
  
matter. I'm glad we're together and at least I will have you in my life."  
  
He then kisses her and walks out. 


	6. chp 6

Nevertheless once he is gone do the other  
  
Holograms come in. "I would never have believed it if I didn't see it,"  
  
comments Raya.  
"Yes that is true." They then turn to see Synergy appear in human form.  
  
"Jerrica come see me right now!"  
"Yes it's about time we talked anyway." Jerrica says. The Holograms agree  
  
and follow her into the secret room.  
"I thought I made it clear to you in New York that you never could reveal  
  
yourself to anyone Jerrica!"  
"I know Synergy and I didn't, Rory read dad's diary."  
"Yes but remember what has he done in the past."  
"Yes, yes I know, but he's changed. I know he has. He's made up with Ashley  
  
and the rest of the Starlight girls. Besides I'm lonely. Shana has Anthony;  
  
Aja has Craig; Kimber has Sean and even Raya got hooked up with Jeff after  
  
the Academy Awards. What do I have? I have no one." She then turns to the others.  
  
"He loves me, he really does. I can't explain it but when he learned that  
  
Jem was a program he wanted nothing more to do with it. To him that's all  
  
Jem is."  
"He said what?" says a stunned Synergy who appears near Jerrica. "Please  
  
repeat that."  
"To Rory Jem is just a program." The blonde executive then sees the  
  
holographic image smile.  
"Jerrica, I'm about to ask you to do me a favor and not to question it.  
  
Will you agree?"  
"Yes."  
"Good because I want to talk the Holograms alone. Moreover in 24 hours  
  
bring Riot to see me. I will then explain."  
Jerrica was not sure what was going on, but Synergy had never been wrong in  
  
the past so she does as the hologram asks and leaves the room. Nevertheless  
  
after she is gone, Synergy speaks to the Holograms. "I have waited now for  
  
almost three years to hear those words, but I thought I would never hear it  
  
from Riot of all people."  
"I don't understand," says Kimber.  
"Girls don't you understand? That's why your father created the Jem program  
  
in the first place to help Jerrica follow in her mother's footsteps. And  
  
although it saddens me that Rio could not learn the truth, I'm glad she has  
  
told someone." She then gives Aja instructions to make a large Jem star  
  
earring and to place it on a long gold chain. She agrees and gets to work.  
  
However at seven, as the other Holograms get ready, Kimber enters her  
  
sister's room and to her surprise she sees Jerrica with Mrs. Bailey, their  
  
housekeeper, zipping up the back of a white spaghetti strap gown. She then  
  
puts on a white gold diamond necklace. Mrs. Bailey then slips on the scarf,  
  
just as Riot had slipped it on the night before.  
"Oh dear you look beautiful!"  
"Yeah sis you look great, but where are you going?"  
Her sister shakes her head. "Mrs. Bailey Rory will be returning with us  
  
this evening. I know it's been a while since a man has stayed at the house  
  
but we're going to need some supplies for him."  
"Yes of course dear I'll take care of that tomorrow morning, anything  
  
else?"  
"Yes now that you mention it Rory won't need his own room. See, he will be  
  
staying in here with me."  
"Oh I see. Jerrica not that I'm judging, but." Mrs. Bailey begins to say.  
"Yes I know and I can explain just not now. I know what I'm doing." Jerrica  
  
assures her.  
"Alright dear and now that I think about it, it'll be good for me to know  
  
that with him here you and the other girls will be safe." She then kisses  
  
the two girls on the cheek and walks out. But after she is gone Kimber  
  
brings it up again.  
"You're supposed to go as Jem remember."  
"I'm going as me and that's final! Sometimes sis I really do believe what  
  
you said in that diary of yours, that you wish Jem was your sister and not  
  
me. I'm not good enough to hang around with. It's bad enough the way Rio  
  
treated me, but I thought in the end you would understand. Guess I was  
  
wrong!" She then rushes out.  
But as Kimber joins her friends, she sees their faces. Moreover when she  
  
gets in, Shana tells her to back off. "Oh come on, you can't tell me this  
  
doesn't worry you?" Kimber says.  
"No, but don't forget what Synergy said about your father. Just this once  
  
give your sister a break. I've talked to the other girls this afternoon and  
  
he really is trying to make up for what he did. It seems the last couple of  
  
days he's been tutoring Deirdre on how to use her guitar." Shana says.  
"Yeah I know." They soon reach the hotel where The Stingers are having  
  
their party.  
However as they come out of the elevator people that usually would only  
  
turn their heads at Jem were now looking at Jerrica. One of them was Johnny  
  
Deacon who, although just gets a glimpse of her from behind, has to take a  
  
double take as he sees the blonde woman walk through the crowd. "Excuse me  
  
a minute Minx would you?"  
"But Johnny!" she screeches, but he is already walking towards Jerrica who  
  
is now looking at Riot. She had never seen him look so sad. She is about to  
  
ask him what's wrong when she hears Johnny's voice.  
"Hello gorgeous and where have you been hiding?"  
She turns, but she isn't the only one. Riot turns too. He smiles for a  
  
second as the entertainer's eyes nearly pop out when he recognizes her to  
  
be Jerrica Benton, Jem and the Hologram's manager.  
Dazzle, Dazzle, Dazzle their eyes  
catch them unaware  
blind them with excitement then  
A-make them stop and-a stop and stare  
All in the style, radiatin' heat  
all in the style, you knock them off their feet  
all in the style, makes the world unite  
all in the style  
Sparkle, Shimmer, twinkle and buzz  
we're really pourin' on  
Go beyond the limits  
goin', goin', gone!  
All in the style, radiatin' heat  
all in the style, you knock them off their feet  
all in the style, puttin' on a show  
all in the style, set the world aglow  
All in the style X4  
"I would never have recognized you, but I must say you look fantastic!"  
"Thank you Johnny." Jerrica says.  
Riot then comes over and to the singer's surprise kisses her passionately.  
  
"He's right, you do look radiant. Even Minx is even jealous of your beauty;  
  
and you told me you need Jem to get a man to look. What do you say now?"  
"I don't know what to say." But as he goes to say something in the corner  
  
of his eye he sees a figure and suddenly to Jerrica's horror appears a man  
  
in a uniform. He punches Riot in the face.  
"Oh my god," Jerrica screams. She kneels down next to him as the man is lead away. 


	7. chp 7

"Your mother is in the hospital and it's your fault!" the man yells.  
"What? Mom is in the hospital." Riot cries. He gets up as his father  
  
disappears. "I'm sorry sweetheart, but I need to see my mother."  
"Yes I know and I'll drive you." The two then leave the party and get in  
  
her car and drive to the hospital. Then after leaving him with his mother,  
  
Jerrica enters the coffee shop where she sees Riot's father. He watches her  
  
sit down.  
"I'm sorry about your wife. I hope she feels better."  
He turns to her. "You were at my son's party."  
"Yes I was. I'm Jerrica Benton. I'm your son's girlfriend." He turns to her  
  
his face-hardened. She turns away. She had never met anyone who didn't like  
  
musicians before. Guess there's a first time for everything. She then  
  
listens as he tells her about his life with his son, that is until she sees  
  
Riot in a mirror in front of them. He was walking out. She had to leave and  
  
make sure he was all right. "I'm sorry Mr. Llewelyn but I have to go, but  
  
before I do I will say this, at times I envy your son." He looks at her  
  
surprised. "Both of my parents are dead." She then runs out, chasing after  
  
Riot. Finally she reaches him.  
"Rory stop, where are you going?"  
"Huh oh sorry; guess I'm in a fog."  
"That's understandable. Let's go home." He slips his arm around her. He  
  
needed her right now just like she needed him that night when he learned  
  
she was Jem. However after returning to Starlight Mansion and seeing that  
  
he needed to talk things out, Jerrica suggests that they sit down in the  
  
study so they wouldn't wake up the Starlight girls.  
"Makes sense." Then, after settling down, Riot tells her his story. He  
  
tells her about when he was four. How his father had, by physical  
  
discipline, tried to discourage his son from playing music, which his  
  
father saw only to be for women. But as Jerrica listens, Krissie, one of  
  
her eldest, has heard them talking and has come downstairs. The teenager  
  
tiptoes near the study and quietly listens to the blonde tell his tale.  
"Oh wow!" she says quietly. She then sees him get up and go over to where  
  
there is a picture of Jerrica's parents on a wall.  
"You were close with your father weren't you?"  
"Yes."  
"I envy you because of this morning I have been disowned by my family."  
"Oh Rory I'm sorry." she says as she walks up behind him. "Is there  
  
anything I can do?"  
He turns to her. "You have by letting me lean on you; that's enough." He  
  
then tells her he is tired. She nods and the two go upstairs. Nevertheless  
  
after they have gone up, Krissie writes a note and puts it near the honor  
  
jar. She had a plan to help him.  
Although his backup singers had been mean to her and Terri, he had been  
  
willing to make up for it. That mattered. However the next day while Riot  
  
and Jerrica go to see his mother at the hospital Krissie calls the  
  
Starlight Girls for a meeting. Although at first unsure about the idea, the  
  
other girls had to admit the blonde singer did try to make up for all the  
  
misery he had caused. Even Ashley had to admit it seemed he had changed.  
  
"Well I suppose we could do something." says Anne.  
"But what do we do." asks Krissie.  
"I know let's get him a new guitar. You know like the one that Kimber plays  
  
sometimes." says Banee.  
"Yeah, but those kind of guitars cost a lot of money." comments Deirdre.  
"Not if we go see Mr. Bailey at his museum. Don't forget he owes us some  
  
money for helping out when we did some spring cleaning for him." says  
  
Krissie."  
The other girls agree and after getting permission from Shana they go see  
  
Mr. Bailey. However, back at the hospital Jerrica sighs as she watches Riot  
  
and his father argue. To make matters worse it seems their fighting was the  
  
cause of Riot's mother's illness. She then, while her boyfriend is picking  
  
up the rest of his stuff from the penthouse, goes to see Riot's father, but  
  
thinking if it came from Jem it might go easier.  
"Mr. Llewelyn my name is Jem I'm the lead singer of the Holograms." He just  
  
nods his head. "I'm here to talk to you about your wife."  
Hearing this Riot's father jumps up. "Mildred, she's not."  
"No, but you and Rory are killing her. The fighting and the animosity it's  
  
tearing her apart inside." She then tries to convince him to give his son a  
  
chance, telling how his son and his band had worked, and lived for a while,  
  
on the streets of Europe. That determination that Rory had learned from his  
  
father taught him not to give up. This gets Daniel Llewelyn's attention.  
  
"Here is a ticket for his next concert. Try to understand him."  
"Never!" he shouts.  
"If not for yourself do it for your wife. Do it for your family." She then  
  
gets up and leaves. Then after turning back to Jerrica she goes to help  
  
Riot clean out the last of his belongings. However as they pack up the car  
  
she is stunned when he becomes angry that she had gone as Jem to go see his  
  
father.  
"Why didn't you go as yourself?" Riot asks. Jerrica turns away.  
"My love it's only a program nothing more. You're using Jem as a crutch. Do  
  
you want people to get know you or do you want them to get to know the  
  
illusion you created?"  
"I can't, besides that's what people want. That's what the Holograms, my  
  
sister wants."  
Riot shakes his head as he forces her to look at him. "Yes, but is that  
  
what you want? You're an amazing lady you should let people see that,  
  
moreover I doubt that's what your father had in mind."  
"Yes, but it's too late. People would get mad if they learned what Jem is.  
  
I'm more fun as Jem anyway."  
"Maybe, but I think that's for two reasons: one the Holograms and two  
  
yourself."  
"I guess." she says.  
He then lifts her chin. "I'm sorry for getting angry at you I would just  
  
have had you rather had dad seen you as the woman I love and not as the  
  
illusion that you created." He then pulls her in his arms knowing it was  
  
because of all those times that Eric and the Misfits had gone after her  
  
identity that she was afraid to reveal herself. They then return to the  
  
mansion so he can get ready for the Stingers last concert. 


End file.
